Black Roses & Black Chaos
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: In this story Amy is a bit of a rebel, and yes it is rated M! My first story with this rating! Well anyway, this is about how her band the Black Roses meets Black Chaos. LET THE RIVALRY BEGIN!
1. 1 The Newbies

**Summary: In this story Amy is a bit of a rebel, and yes it is rated M! My first story with this rating! Well anyway, this is about how her band the Black Roses meets BlackChaos. LET THE RIVALRY BEGIN!**

**The Newbies**

I wake up to the ever so pleasant sound of my alarm going off. I groan, and throw the covers over my head. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, and got up reluctantly. I ran to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. I then brushed my pink quils, which had grown over the years. I put on some mascara, and black eyeshadow. I then changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, which had a dark red rose design on the right leg of them. I pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt, that had a black skull where my heart is. I sighed, and grabbed my bag before running outside. My friends were waiting for me, we have bin friends for as long as I can remember. Rouge, who always wore red lipstick. She was wearing a black tank-top, with a pink heart in the middle of it. She was also wearing a black mini-skirt, and black heeled boots. Next to her was Blaze, she was the tomboy of the group. She was wearing a tight T-shirt, and it had a black and yellow skull design on it. She was also wearing a pair of yellow skinny jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes. And last but not least, there was Cream. She is the girly girl of the group. She was wearing lip gloss, and blue eyeshadow. She had on a pink and white striped tank-top on, and a white skirt. It ended mid-thigh, and she finally had a pair of pink flip flops on. Rouge was the first one to see me, and she smirked.

"Whats wrong Ames? Not looking forward to the first day of school?" She teased, and I groaned in irritation. She chuckled, and Cream ran up to me. She grabbed my arm, and pull me over to everyone. We talked about what we did over summer break, well besides the band stuff. Yep you heard me right, we are in a band. Its called the Black Roses, and I'm the lead singer. Blaze plays the drums, Rouge plays guitar, and Cream plays the keyboard. We are a local favorite, heck some people come to the town just to hear us! We make it to school, and I feel my irritation increase. Because guess who was standing right in front of the school. Uh huh, its Sally Acorn. We used to be friends, but she became a total bitch. She smirks at us, as we walked closer. I placed my hands on my hips, and glared at her. She moved after a while, and we went into the school. I went to my locker, which thanks to Rouges sources was right next to my friend's lockers. We went to homeroom, and we sat in the very back. I leaned back in my chair, and put my feet up on the desk. I heard the teacher groan when she saw me, and smirked. After a while, I heard the door open. I looked over and saw four guys enter the room, and I looked over at my friends. They smirked at me, and I smirked back. I looked back at the new guys, and the teacher finally noticed them. She walked over to them, and she looked hopeful. _Probably hoping they arne't trouble makers. _I think and snicker.

"Class looks like we have some new students, why don't you boys introduce yourselves?" She asked, and the blue hedgehog stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Sonic!" He said, and I rolled my eyes. Then a red guy walked up, and he had his arms crossed.

"I'm Knuckles." He grumbled, and I saw Rouge smile slightly from the cornor of my eye. Then a yellow fox stepped forward, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Hi I'm Tails!" He exclaimed, and I tagged him as the perfect guy for Cream. Then a black an red hedgehog stepped forward slightly, and I knew instently that we weren't going to get along very well. He was scowling, and Sonic pushed him forward a little more.

"Shadow." Was all he said, and the teacher sighed.

"Why don't you go sit next to Amy and her friends." She suggested, and then she narrowed her eyes at me. "And Amy don't pick on the new kids, got it?" She demanded, and my smirk grew. I met her gaze, as I took my feet off the desk. She looked a worried, and it was extrememly quiet.

"No promises." I say after a while, and my friends nod their heads in agreement. The boys walk over to us, they sit down. Shadow sits in front of me, Sonic in front of Blaze, Tails in front of Cream, and Knuckles in front of Rouge. Me and my friends glance at eachother, and I chuckle evily. _This year is going to be fun..._

**Shadow's POV**

School has passed by slowly, and I wish it would just end already. As me and the guys walk into the lunchroom, we notice that alot of people are staring at something. Sonic elbows me in the ribs, and I look over at him.

"What are they looking at?" He asked, and I shrugged. We sat at a table, and looked around us. I realize they are all looking over at the girls from homeroom, and I can see the pink hedgehog was getting mad. She may be looking at the table, but I can see the anger on her face. She suddenly stand up, and everything goes silent. She looks up, and gives everyone a very intense death glare. Her hands are balled into fists, and her friends look just as irritated as she does.

"TAKE A PICTURE IT LASTS LONGER!" She screams, and instently everone takes out their phones and starts taking pictures of them. She growls, and punches the table. The table smashes into a billion pieces, and her friends stand up. She storms out of the lunchroom, and it stays silent for the rest of lunch. I noticed that even the teachers were afraid of them, and I scowl. Then Sonic gets up, and goes after them. I sigh and we all follow.

**Amy's POV**

"I can't believe how stupid everyone at this school is!" I growl, and my friends nod in agreement. Rouge has her arms crossed, and looks like she is gonna punch someone in the face.

"I know! I can't believe they actually took pictures!" She exclaims, and I see Cream's hears pirk up. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she frowns.

"Someone is coming." She explains, and I scowl. Then suddenly Sonic, and his friends are in front of us. Sonic has a weird look on his face, and I cross my arms.

"What do you want pretty boy?" I growl, and he frowns slightly.

"The way you smashed that table back there was impressive." He admits, and I wait for him to continue. "Well for a girl at least." He chuckles, and I feel my anger boil over. My friend growl behind me, and I see Shadow shake his head.

"What did you just say!?" Blaze demands through gritted teeth, and Sonic smiles.

"Just that what Amy did was impressive for a gi-" But he is interupted by my fist colliding with his nose. He staggers back as he grips his nose, and his eyes are wide in shock. I rub my knuckles, and wince slightly.

"What the fuck is your nose made of?" I grumble, and I see Sonic is still in shock.

"You punched me!" He accuses me, and I shrug.

"It seemed like the only way to correct you mistake." I say, and he frowns. Sonic takes a step closer to me, and his face is now inches from mine. I don't back away though, I stand my ground. I glare at him intensly, and he finally backs away. I smirk, but then Shadow steps up. I then look back at my friends, and they nod. I then turn to the guys, and smirk. "How about a race?" I ask, and Sonic and Shadow raise their eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks, in a very smug tone. I nod, and we all go outside. Me, Sonic, and Shadow all get ready for the race at the starting line. Sonic, and Shadow look way to smug. Then the gun fires, and we are off. I give them a two second head start, then casually run past them. Their eyes widen, _HA! And I'm not even going at full speed yet! _I see them slowly catching up, and smirk.

"Sorry boys, but I shouldn't let you get your hopes up!" I say, and go full speed. I cross the finish line, and skid to a stop. My friends applaud, and a few seconds later Sonic and Shadow run up. Sonic runs up to me, and anger is clear on his face.

"I cannot lose any race! I'm the fastest thing alive!" He growls, and I smirk.

"Looks like your the second fastest now." I say, and he storms away. Tails and Knuckles walk up to me, and Tails has a huge grin on his face.

"Amy that was awesome! I've never seen anyone beat Sonic before!" He exclaims, and I smile. Knuckles has a small smile on his face as well.

"Yeah, I have to admit it was impressive." He says, and I smile at him as well.

"Thanks, you guys seem decent." I say, and Tails scratches the back of his head. Then he looks at Cream, and I see that she blushes. I smile, and then see Rouge staring at Knuckles.

_I don't know what they see in those guys, but its obvious that they like them. Heck even Blaze likes someone, I think his name is Silver. I on the other hand, don't like anyone. I never have liked anyone, and don't know if I ever will._ For some reason, when these thoughts were running through my mind. I glanced over at Shadow, and found that he was looking at me.

**So what did you think? GOOD!? OR BAD!? Review and tell people about this Fanfiction! :)**


	2. 2 Black Chaos

**Black Choas?**

**NARRATOR'S POV**

After school Amy and her friends are walking down to the dance club, and are musing about their performance. They are excited, but little do the girls know that someone may be there to steal their show. Because a new band is in town, and they aren't fans of Black Roses.

**Amy's POV**

We make it to the club, and walk into the managers office.

"Hey Jess wha-" But Blaze stops talking, when we notice four all to familiar guys talking to Jessica. Blaze's eyes glow bright yellow, and she hisses. They guys turn around, and so does Jess. Their eyes widen when they see us, and Sonic scowls at me.

"What are you guys doing here? Stalking us?" Sonic snickered, and I glared at him.

"No, and we have a job here tonight. Right Jess?" I say, and the guys turn to her. She blushes, but nods. The guys scoff at her, and then turn to us.

"Yeah guys these girls are playing tonight." She explains, and Shadow furrows his eyebrows.

"But you said Black Roses was plaing tonight? Is it some sort of 'try to be a band' night of something?" He asks, and I growl. Jess giggles, and winks at the boys.

"Boys these girls are Black Roses!" She exclaimed, and they gasped. Then Shadow was up in my face, and he was giving me a death glare.

"WE are Black Chaos! And we are way better than your sissy little girl band!" He declares, and I scoff at him.

"As if! This is OUR territory, and these are OUR fans!" Rouge growls, and even Cream is frowning. Then I hear the Hostess starting to talk, and we scowl at the boys one last time. Then walk out of the door, and onto the stage. I grab the mic, and everyone gets in their stops. I look out at the crowd, and notice Black Chaos is in the front row. I smirk and look over at Rouge, I nod. She nods to Blaze, and Blaze to Cream. Then they start to play, and I take off the microphone. **(I don't wanna dance By: Hey Monday) **I bring my lips to the mic, and take a deep breath.

_Take me home_

_You, you hit with me a break  
And now you're back for more  
Your song's the same  
Leave me with all the blame  
I don't have time for another game_  
I wink at the boys, and they are in utter shock.

_I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe_

_I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance_  
_To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home_

The fans are already going wild, and I smile.

_Talk, to me without a sound  
'Cause you, were such a tool  
Who's sorry now?  
You, you're shaking on the floor  
Watch me walking out the door_

I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home

I prepare for the bridge, and they guy's mouths are literaly hanging open.

_Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind  
Tonight, there's no you and me  
Don't play that record  
Don't waste your time_

You, you threw it all away

I fist pump as I start the chorus.

_I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
_Rouge leans towards her mic, and starts to sing.

_Take me home_

I smile and as she sings that I raise my hands above my head and clap as I sing loudly.

_(I don't wanna dance bust a move and clap my hands!)_

_Take me home_

_(I don't wanna dance bust a move and clap my hands!)  
Take me home_

_(I don't wanna dance bust a move and clap my hands!)  
Take me home_

I smiled as I sang the last part, and winked at the crowd. I heard several guys whistle, and the girls were squealing.

I smirk at the boys, and Shadow's shock turns to anger. Him and the guys look at eachother, and then they all nod. They then jump onto the stage, and take our equipment. They point at us, then at their spots. They girls look at me, as if asking me what to do. I scowl, but sit where they once sat. The girls do the same, and the guys start to play music.

**(Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you wanna say_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know!_

Shadow smirks at the crowd, and winks. I hear the girls squeal, and I growl. Thats when I stand up, and so do my friends. _After the chorus, _I think to myself. _I'll hop on stage and sing the second verse!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret!_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)_

_Dirty little secret who has to know?_

Thats when I hop on stage, and snatch the mic from him. I glare at him, and he raises an eyebrow. I ignore him and start to sing...

_When we live such fragil lives_

_Its the best way we survive!_

_I go around a time or two_

_just to waste my time with you!_

By now the crowd is screaming, and jumping around. But then suddenly the doors burst open, and it went silent. Everyone turned to let whoever it was pass through, and guess who it was. It was Sally and her clones, she glared up at me. Then she and he clones stormed onto the stage, and she stole my mic. She smirked, and pushed me. I stumbled, and started to fall off of the stage. But Shadow caught me by wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulled me hard against his chest. He released me, and I turned to Sally. I took a step towards her, and by now my friends/bandmates were right behind me.

"What the fuck?!" I yell, and she glares at me in pure hatred.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me! Who do you think you are?! Do you think your popular!? Do you think your pretty!? Do you think anyone will ever like you!?" She growled, and I glared at her. "Well the answers are all NO!" She yelled. I growl, and everyone stares at me. I grab my hammer, and chuckle darkly. My friends gasp and back away, and the boys look at them confused. I feel the evil energy flowing through my body, Sally backs away. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn slightly. It was Rouge, she had a very serious look on her face.

"She isn't worth it, don't go dark because of her." She begged, I looked at my quils. They had turned black, and I could see my reflexion in her eyes. My eyes were blood red, and my teeth were bared. I drop my hammer, and take a step back. I feel tears filling my eyes, _I'm a monster! _And with that thought in mind, I run away. I run out of the building, and don't look back even when they are calling my name.

**Shadow's POV**

"What the fuck just happened?!" I demand, and Rouge sighs.

"Amy went dark." She said, and I raise an eyebrow.

"So she went evil?" I asked, and she nodded.

"It started happening when her parents split up. Now whenever she gets to mad at someone, dark Amy pops out." She explained, then looked up at me sorrow in her eyes. "Please go find her." She begged, and I nodded. I ran out and followed the sound of her running. I caught up to her when she stopped by a tree, she was still in her dark form. She fell to her knees, and had her palms pressed against the ground. I heard sniffling, and saw little drops of water land on the ground under her face. _S-Shes crying? _I gasp silently, and stand there for a minute. Her quils changed back to pink, and I figured her eyes changed back too. I slowly went up to her, and kneeled beside her. She seemed to sense my presence, because she looked up at me. And sure enough, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet. She sniffled and suddenly threw her arms around my neck, and hugged me. She is still crying, and I awkwardly wrap my arms around her.

"Its my fault that he left!" She sobbed, "Its all my fault!" and thats when I realized she was talking about her father. I stroke her hair, and she suddenly stops crying. She sits up, and her ears twitch. _What is she doing? _Then a huge grin spreads across her face, and she jumps off of the ground. We hear a rustle in the bushes, and turn to see a wolf stalk out. It growls for a minute, and I step in front of Amy. She growls at me, and pushes me out of the way.

"Amy don't!" I say, but she ignores me. She kneels in front of the wolf, and smiles sweetly at it.

"Moon long time no see." She cooes, and the wolf stops growling. It just looks at her, then it pounces. I gasp, and run over to them. _PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! _I stop, when I see that the wolf hasn't attacked her. But that it is licking her face, and she is giggling. I smile, and sit there as I watch her. _Guess she isn't that bad after all..._ I think to myself, as she continues to play with her wolfy friend.

**So what did you think? Was it any good? See you next time! XD**


	3. 3 Mini Skirts Only Cause Bad Luck!

**Mini skirts only cause bad luck!**

**(Amy's POV)**

I stare at my friends in shock, and they are trying to hold back their giggles.

"You want me to what?!" I demand, and a little giggle slips through Cream's lips.

"To wear a pink mini skirt, and a white tank-top to school today." She starts, and bursts into a fit of giggles.

"And wear your hair up in a ponytail, and wear bright pink lip gloss!" Blaze finishes for her. I glare at them, as the two laugh. Rouge smirks, and points a finger at me.

"And you have to flirt with EVERY boy that talks to you." She snickered, and I curse under my breath. "Or are you to chicken?" She teased, and I growled.

"FINE!" I spat, and shut off the webcam. I sigh as I run my fingers through my quils, and scowl. I go grab the required clothes from my dresser, and change into them. I pull my hair back, and put on some lip gloss. I stare at myself in the mirror, and groan. "I look so fucking girly!" I scream, and hear a knock at my window. I sigh, and grab my bag as a jump out of the window. I land right in front of my friends, and they are staring at me in shock. Then the burst out laughing, and I hiss. "SHUT UP!" I yell, and they do. We walk into the school, and sure enough all the guys are staring at me. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment, and we quickly put our things in our lockers. I sit in my spot, and after a few minutes homeroom starts. All the guys are still staring at me, and guess who decides to talk to me! Yep none other that Shadow!

"Why do you look like that?" He asked, as he smirked. I bat my eyes, and pout playfully.

"What? You don't think I look cute?" I ask, and his cheeks turn pink.

"What?" He asks, and I giggle. He looks truly horrified, and turns around so he doesn't have to talk to me anymore. I yawn, and rest my head on my desk.

I slept for who knows how long, because when I woke up everyone was gone. I get up and walk around, I see that the whole school is dark. All except one room, and I walk over to that room. I walk into it, and see that Shadow is there. He has his back turned to me, but I see his arm moving very fast. I hear him grunting, and he turns slightly. I gasp quietly, and cover my mouth. _H-Hes Masturbating!? _I back away, and trip over a fallen book. He turns suddenly, and our eyes meet. "Amy?!" He gasps, and I feel my face heat up as I stare at his penis. Which now that he is turned all the way around, I can see perfectly. I feel myself growing wet at the sight, but won't ever admit it to anyone that Shadow made me horny. He looks down, and quickly zips up his pants. He takes a step towards me, and I start to run. He grabs my arm, and shoves me against the lockers. This just turn me on even more, the way he has his body pressed up against mine. I look away ashamed of my unpure thoughts, and he forces me to look at him. "So you saw me huh?" He asks, and I blush but nod. Then I feel his erection pressing against my thighs, and I try to hold back a moan. A little tiny moan excapes my lips, and he stares at me intensly. Then his hand slides up and down my side, and he smirks. "Did it turn you on?" He whispered suductivly in my ear, and I shiver. His hand is suddenly up my shirt, and grasping my breast. I gasp, and moan all in one breath. He chuckles, but then looks at me seriously. "We can't tell anyone about this." He says, and I nod as I moan. Then he lowers his head, and is about to touch his lips to mine.

I sit up startled, and rub my eyes. I look around, and see that everyone is still here. I rest my head in my hands, and sigh. _What was up with that dream? _I wonder, and stand up as the bell rings.

During lunch I am thinking about my dream from before, _Why did I dream that me and Shadow were...? Do I like him? Or am I just horny and he was the first person that came to mind? Or is it that I actua-_

"Amy are you alright?" Cream said, which broke my train of thought. I look up at her, and notice that all of my friends are staring at me. I smile at her half-heartedly, and she looks relieved.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lie, and they look uncertain. I become very aware of where Black Chaos is sitting, and more specifically the lead singer. He is laughing at something Sonic said, and I admire his red streaks. His smile, and his frown. Sonic catchs my gaze, and looks at Shadow. He says something, and Shadow turns around slightly. Our gaze meets, and I feel my face heat up in embarrassment, But instead of looking away shyly, I stick my tongue out at him then I turn away. My friends are staring at me, and Cream opens her mouth to talk.

"AMY! YOU BITCH!" Sally yells, and I feel her hand land on my shoulder. I stand up and glare at her, as I cross my arms. "Who do you think you are wearing that!?" She demanded, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. The girl that a stupid hoe just called a bitch?" I guess with a smirk, and she hissed. Then she lunges for me, and I flip backwards. But guess what happens mid-flip? MY skirt falls down, and shows off my lacy black panties. A few guys whistle, and I hold down my skirt. I feel my face burn up, and a few tears prick my eyes. Then I do something nobody expected. I ran away, I ran out of the school. I only stopped when someone grabbed my arm, I was shoved against a cold brick wall. I look up at the strange man, and he smirks down at me. I try to get away, but he won't let me. He starts to pull down my panties, and I scream out.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scream desperatly, but hear nothing. He has my panties off, and is working on his boxers. "HELP!" I scream, and he sticks his hand over my mouth. He shoves his penis roughly into me, and my virginity is instently broken. I scream out in pain, but he keeps going. I pass out, as he suddenly takes his penis out of me.

**Shadow's POV**

I run around town, and so do the other guys. _Where is she?! _I run faster, and hear a despret whimper. I stop dead in my tracks, and turn towards the ally I had just passed. I walk down the ally, and look around slowly. Then I see a girl collasped on the ground, and its Amy! I run over to her, but stop. She has bruises on her arms, and her panties are on the ground.

"NO!" I yell, and run to her. "Amy!" I gasp, and lift her into my lap. She groans in pain, and slowly opens her eyes. I get up, and try to help her up. But she scream out in pain, and falls to the ground. She bursts into tears, and I kneel down beside her.

"S-Shadow!" She groans, as I hold her to my chest. "It hurts so bad!" She sobs, and I know its true. Amy was raped, and I wasn't here in time to save her.

**Sad huh? Poor Amy! What will happen now? Will she ever fully heal after this, physically or mentally? Find out what happens next time!**


	4. 4 Healing

**Healing**

I open my eyes slowly, and find that I'm in my bed at home. I swing my legs over to the side of the bed, and groan in pain. I then attempt to stand up, but end up making the pain between my legs worse. So there I am, kneeling on the floor, and the door to my bedroom opens. I turn and see that it is Shadow, he sees me and rushes over. He picks me up bridel style, and sets me back on my bed.

"When did you wake up?" He asked, and the pain between my legs isn't quite as bad.

"Just now." I admit, and shrug. He scowls, and looks at me intensly. I stare at him, and lean away getting kinda creeped out. "What?" I ask, and his frown deepens.

"You don't remember do you?" He demands. _What is he talking about? _I shake my head, and he sighs. "Lets hope it stays that way..." He grumbles, and I stare at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, and he shakes his head as he mutters 'nothing'. I hear a stampede of footsteps, then I'm surrounded by my friends and Black Chaos. Cream hugs me, and then so do my other friends. I wince, and push them away slightly. _I'm still not sure what the pain between my legs is, but it isn't good thats for sure. _I yawn, and my eyelids become heavy. Shadow notices this, and pushes everyone out of the door. He sits beside my bed, and starts reading a book. Then I drift into a deep sleep.

**Amy's Dream/Memory**

He is going in me deeper and harder by the second, and all I can do is pray for death to take me. Then he groans, and bites my neck. I scream out in pain, as he goes in as far a possible. _It feels like he is ripping me in two! _I have my eyes closed tightly, as he thrusts into me. His hands are gripping my hips, forcing them to meet his with every thrust.

"Please stop! It...hurts!" I plead, and he chuckles darkly.

"Its hurts for you, but it feels so good to me." He growls, and I shiver in fear. He groans, and takes his penis out of me suddenly. "Shit! Someone is coming!" I barely hear him say, and then I hear him running away. The pain is to much for me to handle, and I pass out.

**End of Dream/Memory**

I sit up startled, and tears are streaming down my face. I look around, and see that Shadow isn't in the room. I wimper and pull my knees up to my chest, and bury my face in them. _H-He raped me...He stole my virginity, and I can never get it back. _I think as I cry, _Now nobody will ever want me, because I'm unpure! _Then the door to my room opens, but I continue to cry. I hear footsteps, then I'm wrapped in a pair of arms.

"Its okay, hes gone Amy." Thats when I realize that Shadow is the one holding me, he is stroking my quils. "He can't hurt you anymore." He says in a soft tone, "I won't let him." He sighs. I cuddle into his chest, and stop crying. I feel myself falling asleep, and so does Shadow. He starts to set me down, but I tighten my arms around his torso. I feel him stiffen, and I snuggle into his chest.

"Please don't go, stay here with me." I hear myself wimper, and he sighs. Then he scoots closer to me, and I rest my head on his chest.

"Sure Amy." He says, and lays down on his back. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, and pulls the cover over us. I start to fall asleep, but then I feel a warm pair of lips on my forehead. "Goodnight Rose." He murmurs, and I sigh. _Rose...I could get used to that. _Then I fall all the way alseep.

**Amy's Dream**

He is snickering, and I feel him at my entrance. I try screaming, but his hand muffles the sound. Then suddenly he is thrown off of me, and I open my eyes. Shadow is beating the crap out of him, and I slide to my knees. After Shadow finishes, he rushes over to me. He helps me up, and hugs me to him. I cry quietly into his chest, as he strokes my quils.

"Hush my rose." He whispers, and I look up and meet his eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispers, and I hug him.

**END OF DREAM!  
**

I wake up, and am scared slightly. But then I remember that Shadow is next to me, and I snuggle closer to him. His arm around me tightens, and for once in my life. I truely feel safe.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have bin busy with my school work. So this will probably be the last one for a while, a couple of weeks or so...**


	5. 5 Fans Jealousy

**Fans Jealousy**

Its Sunday night, and I walk out of my house. I'm wearing a pair of army-print jeans, and a forest green tank-top. I have on my usual black lace boots, and have my jeans tucked into them. I have my quils up in a sloppy ponytail, so I look kinda punk. I meet up with the girl at the edge of the park, and see they are in their army print clothes like we had planned.

Rouge has on a short army print skirt, but her army print is lighter than mine. She has on a grass green tank, and has her hair down. She also has on he usual black heeled boots, and has on her bright red lipstick.

Cream has on a black skirt, and a army print tanktop. Again her army print is lighter than mine, and she has on a pair of black boots. Her ears are tied up in a high ponytail, and she has on some lipgloss.

Finally there is Blaze, and her army print is lighter than mine as well. She has on a pair of army print short shorts, and a black tank-top. She has on a pair of brown sneakers, and her hair is under a army print baseball cap. She has the hat on backwards, and has no makeup on. We finish examining eachother, and I smirk.

"Lets go girls!" I say, and we run to the dance club. We rush backstage, and listen to the crowds restless murmurs. Then Jess walks out of nowhere, and looks at her watch.

"And your on...now!" She said, and we walked out. The crowd went wild, and I heard Cream giggle quietly. We get to our places, and thats when I notice that Black Chaos is sitting in the front row again. But this time, they are with some girls. And one of them is hugging a boy, who just so happens to be my ex. I feel my blood boil, and turn to the girls.

"Song 21." I mouth to them, and their eyes widen slightly. But they start the music none the less, and everyone looks up at us. **(Mr. Pushover: Hey Monday)**

_No action, just like a sponge  
You take it till you've made the final plunge  
So sad that you've lost your spine  
I hurt for you like this whole mess is mine_  
I glare at my ex as I sing the song for a second, but soon start strutting around the stage.

_You are as good as dead now  
Dead end, you've got no way out  
Nobody's got the guts to tell you  
But I do  
But I do_

I smirk as I sing this part, because its true.

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover  
Never had a doubt  
Now you're going crazy  
Back, back to the drawing board  
Once again believing  
They're onto me  
The haters are hating  
The haters, they hate me  
Lovers are loving  
But the lovers, they hate me too_

I feel a bit sad, but ignore it.

_Some say that true love is blind  
They never said that you should lose your mind  
You are just that kind of guy  
Who cannot look the problem in the eye_

You are as good as dead now  
Dead end, you've got no way out  
Nobody's got the guts to tell you  
But I do  
But I do

I see that everyone is cheering, except him and his obvious girlfriend.

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover  
Never had a doubt  
Now you're going crazy  
Back, back to the drawing board  
Once again believing  
They're onto me  
The haters are hating  
The haters, they hate me  
Lovers are loving  
But the lovers, they hate me too_

You think differently  
So don't get lost inside the sea  
Don't forget yourself  
And I am begging  
Don't you forget me  
Not me, yeah

I have to force myself not to cry, because he had cheated on me which broke my heart. I then notice that the crowd isn't cheering anymore, but they start to clap to the beat.

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover  
Never had a doubt  
Now you're going crazy  
Back, back to the drawing board  
Once again believing  
They're onto me  
The haters are hating  
The haters, they hate me  
Lovers are loving  
But the lovers, they hate me too_

I finish the song, and it is silent. I walk backstage, and sit there.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" They start chanting, and my friends rush backstage.

"They want you to sing another song!" Rouge says, and my eyes widen. I get up and walk over to them, "How about...Run Don't Walk?" She asks. I nod, and we go back out on the stage. The crowd screams with aplauce, and I smile. I go to my mic, and pic it up.

**(Run Don't Walk: Hey Monday)**

I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, times running out  
Where were headed there is no heading back  
Tripped and ugly I'm losing ground

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

For the record, when I'm with you  
Things are looking better for once  
Everything is brighter than the darkness before you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you

I finish the song, and they all are screaming even louder.

"I love you Amy! Date me!" A green hedgehog yells, and a Purple one shoves him.

"Back off shes mine!" He growled, and then all the guy fans are fighting...over me..!

"Hey!" I yell into the mic, and they all shut up. "Sorry boys, but I have my eyes on someone already!" I tell them and wink, and they are staring at me in shock.

"Who is it?! I'll kill him!" The green hedgehog, and purple on yelled together. I smirk, and shake my head.

"You know I'd tell you..." I say, then I wink again. "But hes here tonight." I tell them, and everyone shuts up.

"WHAT!?" They all scream, and I walk off of the stage with that. Me and the girls leave out the back, and they stop me at the edge of the park.

"Spill it!" Rouge demands, and I give her an innocent look.

"Spill what?" I ask, and play dumb.

"You know what!? She says, and Blaze crosses her arms.

"Who do you like?!" Blaze demands, and I look at all of my friends.

"I like-"

"AMY!" I hear someone yell, I turn around just in time to be tackled to the ground. I open my eyes, and see Sonic. He is hovering over me now, and has a smirk on his face. "Hey, I like it down here." He says, and I growl.

"Get off!" I yell, as I kick him off of me. He is sent soaring into the air, and I get up. I dust myself off, as he plummets to the ground. Then there is a huge crash, as Sonic falls face-first onto the ground. He gets up and glares at me, then takes a step forward.

"What was that for!?" He demands, and I glare back.

"Lets see where to start..." I say as I tap my finger on my chin, and he growls. "Because your a pervert, a dick, a member of our rivel band. Must I go on?" I ask, and the rest of Black Chaos comes out of nowhere. I see Shadow, and force down my blush. They see that Sonic is glaring deeply at me, and walk over to us.

"Whats going on?" Knuckles asks, and I cross my arms.

"Sonic was just being a perverted dick." I explain, and he nods.

"Yeah, he gets like that." He tells me, and I chuckle. Sonic turns to Knuckles and glares at him, and I smirk.

"Your agreeing with that...that...bitch!?" He demands, and the girls growl in responce. I clench my fists, and feel the dark energy flowing throughout my body. My hammer grows spikes, as I pick it up. My quils turn black, and I feel my eyes turn red. I look up at Sonic, and smirk evily.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that." I say, and even my voice sounds dark.

Time feels like it is going in slow motion, as I run towards Sonic. I am about to hit him with my hammer, but Shadow catchs it. Then he yanks it out of my hand, and tackles me to the ground. I struggle, and try to get my hands loose. "Let go!" I growl, and his grip tightens. He says nothing. All he does is stare into my eyes, and I glare at his.

**Rouge's POV**

We all watch as Shadow has Amy pinned, and is pretty much having a staring contest with her. She is glaring deeply at him, which worries me. But then her glare slowly changes into a look of someone who cares. Her hammer that is on the ground changes back to normal, then I turn back to her and Shadow. Her quils are changing slowly, and then her eyes. They stay like that for a minute more, then he gets off of her. Blaze and Cream take Amy home, and nobody says a word. Then I turn to Shadow, and smirk.

"What?" He asks slightly creeped out, and I chuckle.

"Sorry, its just that nobody has ever bin able to make her change back to normal."I explain, and his eyes widen.

"None of you could?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"So you must mean alot to her, since we're her best friends and we can't do what you just did." I tell him, and I see a light shade of pink cover his cheeks. I chuckle, and fly off without saying another word.

**Narrator**

As Shadow and Amy lay in there beds at their homes, they both have one question at mind.

Amy stares out her window, her mind flushered with the momories of today. A light shade of pink covers her face, as she starts to close her eyes.

Shadow laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Two different people, but one thought thats exactly the same. _What will happen between us? _They both wonder. Neither are aware of the others feelings, and who knows...they might never know.

**End of Chapter 5! Review!**


	6. 6 New Forms, Powers, and Rivals

**New Forms, Powers, and Rivals**

I walk into the school, and throw my things into my locker. _Great, late again! Why do I even try!? _ I growl to myself as I stomp to my homeroom, the door is shut. So I do what any pissed off teenage girl would do. I slammed it open, and hear a couple of people yell out in shock. I stomp over to my desk, and sit down.

"AMY ROSE! COME TO MY DESK AT ONCE!" The teacher yelled, and I sent a death glare at her. She flinched, and shook slightly. "F-Fine, but this is your last warning! Don't be late again." She said, her voice quivering. I stare down at my desk, and feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over to see Rouge's curious gaze, and I sigh in frustration.

"Why were you late this time?" She asks, as the teacher leaves the room.

"My alarm was unplugged, so I didn't wake up in time..." I growl.

"Likely story." Sonic said, and I glared at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I demand, and he snickers.

"I'm just saying that you probably were having fun with that little crush of yours." He stated, and I feel my face heat up.

"No, I wasn't. And FYI, he doesn't even know how I feel!" I hiss at him, and he smirks.

"Well then tell us who the lucky guy is." He demanded, and my face heated up more.

"Its none of your business who I like." I tell him, and he smirks.

"Oh, okay so he is in hearing range then." He concludes, and my eyes widen slightly.

"W-What!" I gasp, "What makes you think that!?" I say. My friends gasp, as well as the other guys in Black Chaos.

"Oh look its The Bitchy Retards." Sally said, and my hands glench into fists. "Oh, please tell us the poor soul who you have a crush on." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"Or could it be my boyfriend, or should I say your ex." A Yellow girl hedgehog asked, it took me a second to realize that she was the one sitting next to my ex at the concert.

"I don't love that dick." I growled, and she smirked.

"Well thats good, cuz he never even liked you. He dated you, just to get to me." She snickered, and my heart started to hurt a little. But I hid my pain, with anger.

"Go away." I growl, and feel my dark powers rising.

"Make us!" She and Sally both said, and I stood up and growled evily.

"I..." I started, and held my hands together. "Said to..." I continued, as a ball of dark light started to for in my hands. "GO AWAY!" I screamed, and shot the ball of light. It hit the ground in front of them, and they backed away scared.

"Y-Your a freak!" Sally screamed, and I snickered.

"Yeah, a freak that you've sucessfully pissed off." I chuckled evily, as my dark powers surfaced completely. I transform, but this time. My clothes transform as well, and I feel my dark powers growing. My quils turn black, but this time they are a bit below my shoulders, and have red highlights in them. I look down at my new clothes, and smirk. I'm in a black and red striped tanktop, that ends above my belly-button. I'm wearing a pair of pure black skinny-jeans. I still have on my black laced up boots, but now they have heels. My hands have black no-knuckle glaves on them, and I see my reflection in their eyes. My eyes are red as usual, but I now have on makeup. I have on black eyeshadow, and rudy red lipstick. I smirk, and my teeth are completly white. Sally and her slutty friend, stand frozen in fear. I take a step forward, and they don't move. "Boo." I whisper, and they scream and run away. Everyone else does the same, and this makes me feel happy. _Why didn't I notice before how fun it is to make others suffer? _I wonder, and hear a noise from behind me. I realize that my friends hadn't ran away, and neither had Black Chaos. My friends stare at me in utter shock, and Rouge takes a step forward.

**Shadow's POV  
**

Amy steps back and snarls, and Rouge looks heartbroken.

"Amy, calm down. This isn't you." Blaze says to her, and Amy scowls.

"Says who!?" She growls, and I can feel the darkness radiating off of her.

"Amy, please..." Cream begs, and Amy growls. Then she runs away, and I run after her. She is to fast, and I soon lose sight of her. But I follow the trail of her dark powers, and find her on a rooftop. She is still in her dark form, and when I approach she turns around and growls at me. I ignore her growls, and continue to walk closer. Then I pull her close to me, and hug her. Her body stiffens, but she doesn't pull away.

**Dark Amy's POV**

_No! He is hugging me! Now my powers are draining! _I attept to push him away, but then I realize that she has once again gained control._ The good Amy is getting control of herself again. _She hugs him back, as she gains full control. _This isn't the end Amy! I will make you bad, and you will stay that way! Just wait and see..._

**Amy's POV**

I snuggle into his chest, and feel his grip tighten. I loosen my grip, and lean back so I can see his face. He smiles at me, and I become very aware of how close we are. I pull away, and feel my face heat up in a blush.

"Um...thanks for..." I start, and I avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, no problem." He says, and I suddenly think of something.

"What time is it?" I ask, and he looks at his watch.

"About 4:30." He says and I gasp. I stand up, and jump off of the rooftop. I run to the club, and Shadow is running behind me. "Whats going on?" He asks, as we run inside.

"Tonights battle of the bands tryouts!" I exclaim, and run to where my bandmates are. Then I see that Black Chaos is behind us, and I raise an eyebrow. "Wait...your entering battle of the bands?" I ask, and Sonic nods.

We sign up, and listen to the other bands play. Everything is peaceful, until...

"Attention everyone!" A snotty voice screams into the mic, and I cring._ NOOOO!_ We all look up to see Sally, the hedgehog from before, and a pruple bunny. They are all in red cocktail dresses, and have fake wings on their backs. "Bow down before The Angels!" The two girls start playing drums and guitar, and Sally is practically sucking on the mic.

**(Misery Business: Paramore)**

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Client's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour-glass_

_That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time_

_Before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we've caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Woah!_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Woah!_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could_

_Then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances_

_They don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore your nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about the forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey_

_But I'm passing up now_

_Look this way_

_Well theres a million other girls_

_That do it just like you_

_Looking innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_Its easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse!  
I refuse!  
I refuse!_

_Woah!_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Woah!_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could_

_Then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so_

_It just feels so good_

I watched

As his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch

My wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

(Guitar solo)

_Woah!  
I never meant to brag!  
But I got him where I want him now!_

_Woah!_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Woah!_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal him all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could_

_Then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so_

_It just feels so good_

Everyone cheers at the end, except for me, my friends, and Black Chaos...Well most of Black Chaos, Sonic was cheering loudly. We all turn to him, and I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He asks, and a light shade of pink covers his cheeks. "They were good." He stated plainly, and I sigh as I shake my head.

"Okay, next up...Black Roses!" The announcer said into the mic, and me and the girls went up to the stage. I feel my palms begin to sweat, as I walk up to the microphone. I hear the music start, and swallow the lump in my throat. _Well...its now or never... _I think as I prepare to start singing.

**End of Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Review, and see you next time!**


	7. 7 Growin' Darker & Fallin' Deeper

**Growin' Darker and Fallin' Deeper**

The music starts, and it is close to when I begin to sing.

When suddenly, a wall is crashed through. The dust clears, and it reveals three guys.

One of them was a grey hedgehog with his bangs over his right eye, and was wearing a black jumpsuit.

Next to him was a dark brown fox, and he had on the same kind of jumpsuit as the hedgehog next to him.

On the other side of the hedgehog was a skunk, he had on the same suit as the other two, and had on a pair of sunglasses.

"Who here is Amy Rose?" The hedgehog asked, and everyone gasped.

"Who wants to know?" I growl, and jump off the stage. He smirks and walks closer to me, and I cross my arms over my chest. He strokes my cheek.

"Wow, you really don't remember me babe?" He asked, and smirked when I pulled my face away from him. I examine his face, and gasp in realization. I step back, and feel myself start to sweat.

"K-Kyle?" I gasp, and his smirk widens. He catches my chin with his thumb and pointer finger, and pulls my face closer to his.

"I see you remember me." He says, and I jerk out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." I hiss, and take a step back. Then suddenly Shadow and Black Chaos are in front of me, and my friends pull me away from Kyle.

"Leave her alone." Shadow growls, and Kyle's smirk vanishes.

"She is my girl, so why don't you butt out." He hissed, and Shadow's face turned from anger to shock. I jerk out of my friend's grips, and get up in his face.

"I'm not you girl! I broke up with you five years ago! When will you get it through your thick oversized skull that I don't want to be with you!" I yell, and he chuckles evily. Then he grips my arm tightly, and I wince in pain.

"And when will you learn that no relationship is over until I say it is!" He growled, and I try to get out of his grip. Then he pulls me closer to him, and I feel his lips crush mine. I gasp, and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. I feel anger boiling up inside of me, and kick him where it hurts. He groaned in pain, and stepped back quickly. The fox and skunk stepped in front of me, and I stood my ground. "Grab her!" Kyle ordered, and I growl in responce.

"Not a chance, you bastard!" I yell, and turn dark. The trio stares at me in utter shock, and Kyle gets up.

"Wow, I thought you were hot before. But now your sexy!" He said, and I chuckle evily.

"Take a good look, because this is the last thing you'll ever see. Because I'm going to kill your sorry ass!" I scream, and charge at him. I am about to punch him, but he grabs my arm and pulls it behind my back. I yell out in pain, and he snickers.

"Let her go!" Shadow yelled, and ran towards me and Kyle. But the skunk got in front of him, and punched him in the face.

"Shadow!" I scream, and Kyle pulled my arm further behind my back.

Shadow was putting on a decent fight, but then the room was full of guys in jumpsuits. Everyone got in on the fight, even Cream. Shadow is being ganged up on by ten guys, and he is barly standing. The skunk punches him square in the face, and Shadow falls to the ground. I feel my anger overflow, and scream out in anger. Kyle is thrown backwards, by the energy force. I transform into my newer dark form, and turn to the group of guys surrounding Shadow.

"Get her!" Kyle screamed, and a ton of guys surrounded me. One of them trys to punch me in the face, but I dodge. I beat them up quickly and soon all of the others. Kyle is up against a wall, and is looking at me horror clear on his face.

"Get out of here, and never come back!" I scream, and him and the guys run out. I hear a groan in pain, and my eyes widen.

**Narrator's POV**

Amy turns back into her normal form, as she runs over to Shadow.

"S-Shadow." She whispers, and falls to her knees next to him. She cups his face in her hands, and tears well up in her eyes. "Please wake up." She begs, and a single tear slides down her cheek. "Please." She begs, and her head down on his chest.

Her and Shadow's friends leave, to give her privacy.

**Amy's POV**

I feel my hair begin to be stroked, and look up at Shadow. His eyes flutter open, and I gasp. I hug him, and snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"Thank god your alright!" I whisper, and he hugs me back. "I was so worried about you." I say, and sniffle. "Never scare me like that again." I tell him, as I pull back and look into his red eyes. Our faces come closer, and closer...then...

"HEY AMY IS SHADOW OKAY!?" Sonic screams, and runs into the club. I jump back away from Shadow, and feel my face heat up. _Were we about to...kiss? _I turn to Sonic, as I stand up.

"Yeah, he'll be okay. Just take him home, and please take care of him." I whisper the last part, and Sonic raises an eyebrow.

"What was that last part?" He asks, and I feel my cheeks grow even hotter.

"I-I said to...watch out for the guys from before!" I say quickly, and he shakes his head chuckling.

"The kind of things girls worry about..." He mumbles to himself, as he walks over to Shadow's side. I start to leave the club, but stop and look back. Sonic is helping Shadow lean against his side, but the whole time Shadow's eyes stay on me. I blush, and speed off.

I wake up and look at the clock, _I might as well get up..._ I think with a sigh, and suddenly everything that happened yesterday comes back to me. I frown and take a shower. I brush my quils afterwards, change out of my pajamas. I put on a dark red t-shirt, and my black pants with the red rose design on the right leg, and my usual black laced-boots. I walk out of my room, and downstairs to the livingroom.

"Amy, Honey is that you?" I hear mom call from the kitchen, and head into it. My mom is just like me, well in the looks department. She has short pink quils, but has bright blue eyes. She wears way girlier clothes than me though. She is wearing a flowery dress, that ends just above her ankles. She is also wearing white heels, and bright pink lipgloss. She is washing the dishes, and turns her head to look at me. "Would you like anything to eat?" She asks, _I am...but I'd rather not bug her..._ So I shake my head, and sighs and turns her attention back to the dishes. I go outside, and decide to go for a walk. I walk around for a bit, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around startled, and gasp. It was only Shadow, I sigh in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scold him, and he chuckles.

"Sorry..." He says, and looks at me curiousity in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asks, and I shrug.

"Nothing really, just taking a walk." I explain, and he nods. "Um...would you like to join me?" I ask, and he smiles a little.

"Sure." He says, and we begin to walk. We walk together, and talk the whole time. We stop in the middle of an abandoned playground, and go over to the swings. We just sit on them, and I swing back and forth slighty. "So...what ever happened to your dad?" Shadow asks suddenly, and I plant my feet firmly on the ground to stop my swinging.

**Shadow's POV**

She stops swinging, and looks at me. Her eyes have anger and pain in them, and I realize that this must be a painful subject for her.

"You don't have tell me if you-"

"Its fine!" She snaps, interupting me. "I'll tell you...But this stays between us!" She says, and I nod. "It happened when I was ten, and it was in the middle of the night..."

_**Flashback**_

_ "How can you say that!?" I hear mom yell, and get up slowly._

_ "Do you really think I wanted to marry you, and stay with you?!" I hear dad yell, and I gasp as I open my bedroom door a little bit. I look through the crack to see mom and dad argueing, and mom is crying._

_ "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Mom demands, and dad growls._

_ "The only reason I married you is because you got pregnant with that little brat, and I didn't want to look like a jackass!" He yells, and more tears stream down mom's face. "And now I'm leaving you! I'm going to be with Jeniffer!" He yells, as he stomps downstairs. Mom follows him, and I follow shortly after. I peek out from behind a cornor, and see mom and dad by the door. Mom takes off her wedding ring, and throws it at him as he walks out the door._

_ "Take your damn ring, and go give it to that slut of yours!" She screams and slams the door, she falls to her knees sobbing heartbrokenly. I walk towards her, and she looks up startled. "Honey how long have you bin up?" She asks, as she wipes some tears off of her face. I don't say anything, but just go over and hug her. She hugs me back and crys, and soon I do too._

_**End of Flashback**_

By the end of the story, she is balling her eyes out. I get up and walk over to her, and hug her.

"I'm sorry Rose." I tell her, and she pulls back slightly. "Let me take you home." I offer, and she nods.

Halfway back to her house, or so she says. She looks over at me, and I look at her curiously.

"What is it Rose?" I ask, she is still crying but not as much.

"Rose?" She asks, and giggles slightly as she wipes away one of her tears.

"Oh..." I say in realization, and blush a little. "Sorry." I say, and she smiles.

"Don't be, I like the nickname." She admits, and she isn't sad anymore. "But I get to call you a nickname, and you have to let me." She says, and I look up at her startled. This makes her laugh, "Don't look at me like that, you look like you've just seen a ghost." She chuckles, and I compose expression. "Well this is my house." She says, and I walk her up to the door. She turns back and hugs me, and I blush. "Thanks for listening...Shady." She whispers in my ear, and the nickname makes me blush even more. She smiles at the look on my face, and walks inside.

On my way home, I think about the nickname she gave me. _Hmm...Shady, huh? _I smile, _I could get used to that. _I think, but then frown. _But only she can call me that, nobody else. _I decide and walk inside my house, with a smile on m face.

**What did you think? What do you think will be in the next chapter? REVIEW! **


	8. 8 Detention isn't always a bad thing

**Detention isn't always a bad thing**

**Narrator's POV**

Its Monday again, and Amy was once again late. She walked into the classroom, and went right up the the teacher. The teacher looked up, with an irritated look on her face.

"Just give me detention all ready." Amy says, and some of her classmates snicker. The teacher doesn't hesitate, and gives her a detention slip. She went to sit in her seat, and Shadow looked thoughtful when she passed him. Then he crumpled up a piece of paper, and threw it a the teacher. It hit her square in the face, and she yelled at him. She gave him detention as well, and he smirked as he walked back to his seat.

**Amy's POV**

I poke Shadow on the shoulder, and he turns around.

"Why did you do that?" I whisper, and he smirks.

"I figured you didn't wanna be alone in detention." He said with a shrug, and my eyes widen.

"Y-You got detention...for me?" I ask, and he nods. I blush a little, and look down. "Look, its sweet of you and all...but you don't need to get yourself in trouble for me." I tell him, and he smiles.

"Maybe I just felt like being a rebel." He says, and looks away. I smile, and the bell rings.

The rest of the school day is really boring, and after school I go back to my homeroom for detention. I sit in my usual seat, and scowl at the teacher. Shadow walks in, and sits in the seat next to mine. We sit there and do nothing, until the teacher stands up fro her desk.

"I have to go somewhere, you stay in your seats until I return!" She growls, and walks out of the room, closes the door, and locks it. I look over at Shadow, and smirk.

"As if her locking the door could stop me if I wanted to leave." I say, and he nods.

"I know...what do we do now?" He asks, and I shrug. He thinks for a moment, and I yawn. "Wanna talk about...what happened yesterday...before Sonic interupted..." He asks, and a light pink blush covers his cheeks. I blush as well, and look down at my desk.

"What do you want to talk about specifically?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"About how we almost kissed." He says simpily, but I don't say anything. He stands up, and he makes me stand up with him. He grabs my shoulders and turns me around. "Did you want to kiss me?" He asks, and I stare at the ground. He forces me to look at him, and our eyes meet. Then suddenly we are leaning in again like yesterday, and we are inches away from eachother when the door is being unlocked. We jump, and sit down quickly, I hide my bright red face in my arms. I act like I am sleeping, and hope Shadow is doing something convincing.

"Detention is over, you may go." Our teacher says, and she enters the room. I sit up, and rub my eyes as if I had just woke up. We leave the school, and I guess Shadow decided he was going to take me home. I hear footsteps besides mine and his, and I stop walking. Shadow stops as well, and turns to look at me.

"Wha-" He stops when I put a finger to my lips, and shush him. I motion for him to come closer, and he does.

"I think we're being followed." I whisper, and he suddenly wraps his arm around my waist. I squeak, as he pulls me againt his side. "W-What are you doing?" I ask, and his grip on me tightens.

"Keeping you safe, now hold onto me tightly." He demands, and I wrap my arms around his waist tightly. "You might want to close you eyes." He suggests, and I do. "Chaos Control!" He says, and I feel an energy rush. "You can open your eyes now." He says, and when I do I gasp. I look around startled, then at him.

"T-This is my room!" I gasp, and he chuckles as he sits down on my bed.

"Yeah, I noticed." He says, and I sit down next to him. I lay down, with my arms behind my head. "This has bin a long day." I mumble, and suddenly Shadow is hovering above me. "W-What are yo-" But I'm interupted by his lips crushing mine. My eyes widen, and I lay there in shock for a moment. Then my instincts take over, and I wrap my arms around his neck as I return his kiss. He pulls away, and looks down into my eyes.

"There I finally got that kiss." He says, and smiles. I smile back, then hear someone knock on my bedroom door. Our eyes widen, and he get off of me quickly. "Bye Amy, see you tomorrow." He says, and I nod. "Chaos Control." He says, and disappears. I blink and stare where he was, but soon come out of my shock.

"Come in." I say, and my mom comes into the room.

"Hey honey, I won't be home for a few days. I have to go take care of your aunt. I should be back by next weekend. Will you be alright without me?" She asks, and I nod. "Okay, well I just needed you to know." She says, and leaves the room. I lay back down on my back, and sigh as I close my eyes. I touch my lips, and it feels like the sensation is lingering. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow... _I think as I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I'll make the next one longer. Don't forget to review!**


	9. 9 Doctor & Patient

**Doctor & Patient**

**Shadow's POV**

I walk into homeroom, and instently notice that Amy isn't there. I frown in disappointment, and sit in my seat. I wait for her throughout the whole day, but she never shows up. After school I grab my bag, and frown deeply. _This isn't like her...Sure she is late almost everyday, but she never misses school. Something must be wrong. _I think and go out of everyone sight, and hold my bag tightly.

"Chaos Control." I say, and am instently on her porch. I knock on the door, and there isn't an answer. I knock again, and still no answer. I turn the door knob, and its unlocked. I start to get really worried, and go straight to her room. Thats when I see her sleeping, and she looks horrible. I walk over to her, and place my hand on her forehead. Only to pull it back in shock, _Shes burning up! _ I gasp, and realize that her being sick was the reason she wasn't at school. She moans in pain, and opens her eyes weakly.

"S-Shadow?" She asks, and I realize how weak she really is. I sit on her bed, and set my bag down.

"Yeah its me Rose..." I whisper, and place a hand on her warm cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, and yawns.

"You weren't at school and I was worried." I admit, and frown. "And it seems I had a good reason to worry. Where is your mom?" I ask, and she chuckles weakly.

"She went to take care of my aunt..." She sighs, and I frown. "She won't be back until the weekend." She explains, and I sigh. I take out my cell phone, and call my mom.

"Shadow honey, what is it?" She asks, and I sigh in frustration.

"I need to stay with a friend thats very sick, and has nobody else to care for her." I explain, and I can almost hear her smile.

"Sure, Honey. Take care of you _girlfriend._" She giggles, and hangs up the phone before I can yell at her. I blush, and look over at Amy. She is once again sleeping, so I go downstairs.

_She probably hasn't eaten anything. I'll make her something. _I think as I head into the kitchen.

**Amy's POV**

I stretch, and yawn. I hear someone coming up the stairs, and get scared. I was scared, until I remembered that Shadow is here. He opens my door, and walks in. I see something in his hands, and realize that it is a bowl of soup. He sits down next to me, and feels my forehead.

"Your fever has gone down, but you should take some medicine." He says, and sets the soup down on my nightstand. He leaves the room, and comes back with a bottle of medicine in his hand. He puts some in the cup, and extends the cup to me. I stare down at it, then frown at him. "What?" He asks, and I lean away from the medicine.

"I'm not drinking that! It tastes gross!" I exclaim, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you seriously doing this?" He asks, and I cross my arms over my chest. He sighs, and pushes the cup up against my lips. I press my lips tightly together, and close my eyes. I don't know how long I had my eyes closed, but they snapped open when I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine. Shadow has his eyes closed, and is kissing me. I sigh, and kiss back. Then suddenly I taste a liquid in my mouth, and swallow in shock. I pull back, and scowl at Shadow.

"That was a dirty trick." I growl, and he chuckles. I shake my head, and sigh. He picks up the soup, and fills the spoon with some of it. He raises the spoon to my mouth, and I blush. "What are you doing?" I ask, and he looks at me confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm feeding you." He states simply, and I hesitantly open my mouth and eat the bite. I swallow, and smile.

"Wow, this is delicious!" I say, and a light shade of pink covers his cheeks. I take the bowl, and spoon from him, and eat the soup.

After I finish, I set the bowl back down on the nightstand. I stand up uneasily, and walk towards my bedroom door. Shadow stands in front of me, blocking my only way out.

"Where do you think your going?" He demands, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Thats really none of your concern." I say, but he doesn't budge. I sigh, and scowl at him. "If you really must know, I have to go to the bathroom." I state, and he blushes slightly. He moves to the side, and opens the door for me.

"Sorry." He says, and I nod as I walk out.

I walk back into my room, and find Shadow sleeping on my bed. I smile, and walk over to him. I cover him up, and suddenly become very tired. _Its probably from the medicine. _I think, and lay down next to Shadow. I go under the covers, but still feel cold. So I do what any other girl would do, I snuggle up to Shadow. I sigh, and close my eyes. I fall asleep, as his arm wraps around my waist.

**Amy & Shadow's Shared Dream **_**(In other words they are inside eachothers heads!)**_

Amy walks into the ballroom, and is wearing a light blue gown. Shadow stares at her in awe, as she walks up to him. She stands in front of him, her cheeks a light shade of pink. Shadow extends his hand out to her, as he blushs as well.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, and Amy places her hand in his.

"Of coarse." She says, and they walk outside. They stand on the balcony for a moment, just looking at eachother. Finally Shadow wraps his arms around her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck. They dance slowly together, and Amy rests her head on Shadow's chest. "I wish this was real." She whispers, and Shadow's ears perk up.

"You wish what was real?" He asks, and wonders why his dream Amy would say such a thing. She lets him go, and sighs in defeat.

"Well this is just a dream, and when I wake up..." She hesitates, and frowns a little. "You won't know how I feel about you..." She whispers, and Shadow gasps.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked, and Amy blushed.

"I-I like you..." She admits, and Shadow grabs her shoulders firmly.

"What if I tell you I'm not part of your dream, and that we are sharing a dream." He starts, "And that I am the real Shadow." He asks, and Amy stares into his eyes.

"Then I'd want you to kiss me." She says, and Shadow kisses her passionatly.

**End of Dream Shadow's POV**

I wake up, and feel something on my chest. I open my eyes, and look down. It was Amy, and she was still asleep. I blush as I recall my dream, and Amy wakes up. She opens her eyes, and looks up at me. She blushes, and I become very aware of how close we are.

**Amy's POV**

We sit at the dinning table, and are eating breakfast. I set my fork down, and look up at Shadow.

"D-Did you have any...dreams last night?" I ask, and Shadow looks up startled.

"Um...yeah I did...and you?" He asks, and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Y-Yeah..." I manage, and I blush a little. "What was yours about?" I ask, and he hesitates.

"A ballroom..." He says, and I realize that we really did share a dream. "And you?" He asks, and I look down.

"Same..." I whisper, and his ears twitch.

"Was I in it?" He asked, and I nodded. I heard his chair creak as he got up. He walked over to me, and pulled me to my feet. I look up at him, and stare into his eyes. "Amy...I-"

Then the door to my house is slammed open, and the people coming in sound like a herd of elephants. My friends run into the kitchen, and see us.

"AMY!" Cream screams, and runs up to me. She pushes Shadow out of the way, and hugs me. "We were so worried about you!" She whined, and I sigh in frustration. I push her away gently, and pat her head.

"I was sick, but I'm better now." I start, and she sighs in relief. "And me being better is all thanks to Shadow." I say, and Shadows eyes meet mine. Everyone looks over at him, and then at me. Cream giggles, and I see Rouge smirk. I feel a drip of sweat slid down my face.

"Oh, I see how it is." Blaze snickers, and it takes me a minute to realize what she means. I blush bright red, and Shadow does the same. "So how long have you guys been together?" She asks, and my blush darkens.

"We're not together!" I squeak, and Shadow nods in agreement.

"Yeah...we are the farthest thing from it!" He says, and I feel slightly hurt. Rouge sees my face, and frowns at Shadow. I don't say a word, and just walk out of the room. I go outside, know that they will follow me out shortly after.

**Narrator's POV**

Amy stands on her porch, and stares at the ground. Her hands bawl up into fists, and she starts to get angry. _Amy he never felt anything for you, your nothing to him. He was just playing with your heart. _Amy's inner evil hissed, and a tear slid down Amy's face. _He doesn't like you, let alone love you! Whose to say that your friends even care about you. I bet they are inside laughing about how stupid you are with Shadow right now. _The voice chuckles evily, and Amy's body stiffens. She changes into her dark self, and chuckles evily.

"Stupid girl." She says darkly, "Now that I'm in control, this is my body. And I don't intend on ever giving it back!" She hisses, and runs away into the city.

**OH NO! Amy's dark form has full control of her body! What will she do? Will Amy ever be able to turn back to normal, or will she stay evil forever? You guys know the drill, review!**


	10. 10 The Darkened Rose

**The Darkened Rose**

**Shadow's POV**

I walk outside, after Rouge told me what I had said wrong.

"Amy I..." I start as I open the door, but find that she is gone. I dash into the kitchen, and eveyone looks at me startled. "Amys gone!" I exclaim, and they gasp.

"Guys...you might want to take a look at this." Blaze says from the livingroom. We walk in, and she points at the tv. Its the news, and it is an emergancy. She turns up the volume, and we watch it.

"The town is under attack!" The news ancher yells, and we hear explosions in the background. "Here is some footage of whats going on." He says, and the screen changes to the town. Two buildings are on fire, and a man is running.

"Where do you think your going?!" An evil voice demands, and the man stops parallized in fear. Then what happens next makes us all gasp. Amy walks up to the man, but she is in her dark form. She kicks him to the ground, and steps on his leg. "Hmm...I always wondered what it feels like to have your leg broken...Tell me, does this hurt?" She asks, as she snaps his leg in two. The man screams in agony, and she chuckles darkly. "Wow, that sounded like it hurt." She hisses, and her ears twitch. She slowly turns her head towards the camera, and the footage shakes a bit. "What are you doing here?!" She yells, and she runs towards the camera. Then the camera hits the ground hard, and there is a huge crack on the top left cornor. We only see the burning buildings, but hear the man that was holding the camera screaming in agony. Then it is silent, and the camera is picked up. It is spun around, and Amy's face in on the screen. "Attention citizens of Chaos city, this is just a sample of what is going to really happen to this town." She says, and smirks. "If you try to run and leave town, I will hunt you down and kill you. So I suggest you just stay in your homes, and wait for me to decide your fate." She says, and the screen turns black.

I stand up, and head towards the door.

"Shadow where are you going?" Creams asks, as I open the door.

"I need to help Amy." I say, and everyone gasps.

"B-But she'll kill you!" Blaze exclaims, and I frown.

"If someone kills her while trying to stop her, then I see no point in living." I say, and they are silent for a moment. "That wasn't Amy that we saw on the tv. That is all the darkness in her, and it has taken over her body. I need to save her." I say, and run out the door.

**Dark Amy's POV**

I stand in the middle of town, and look around at the chaos. I walk to a house, and break the door down. A mother and her little five year old daughter are inside, and the mother stands up. I take out my hammer, and walk towards them.

"Please! Take me, but spare my daughter!" She begs, and I smirk. I hit the the main support of the house, and it snaps. I leave the house just in time to see it collasps, and I chuckle darkly.

"If I spared either of your lives, then it wouldn't be fair to any of the others that I slaughter." I say, and move on the next house.

"AMY!" Someone yells, and I turn around. It was Shadow, and he was running towards me. _Oh no, not this pest again. _I think to myself, and cross my arms.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy causing misery." I growl, and he frowns.

"Amy this isn't you, please stop this." He begs, and rushes up to me. He hugs me, and I roll my eyes. I give him a minute, then shove him off. He stares at me in shock, and I see panic in his eyes. "B-But that worked last time." He murmurs, and I cross my arms.

"Well its not working now, as you can plainly see. Now move along, before I make you my next victim." I say, and head towards the next house.

I break down about three more houses, then he is bugging me again. He grabs my shoulders, and forces me to look at him.

"Amy! Can you hear me!? Fight back! Get control!" He yells at my face, and I shove him away harshly.

"Are you really that stupid!?" I growl, and shove him to the ground. "The Amy you knew is gone! So why won't you just stop trying to get through to her?!" I demand, and he stands up.

"Because I don't give up on someone I love!" He yelled, and I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fall to my knees, and grip my head in pain. _Shadow! Shadow, I'll try to fight!_ The good Amy screams in my head, and I growl. _Let me have control again! _I scowl, and know she isn't going to get control any time soon. _**Fight back all you want, but only I have control of the body. So I think I'll kill Shadow right now, so he won't bother me any longer! **_I decide, and grab my hammer, I kick him to the ground. I hold him down with my foot, and he tries to get up. I lift my hammer, and am about to slam it down on his skull. _NOOOOO! _Good Amy screams, and gains control for a second. She throws the hammer far away, and I gain control again. But she continues to fight, and I scream in pain. I grip my head, and jump off of Shadow. He walks towards me, and I step back growling. "STAY AWAY!" I scream, and scream in pain once again. _**I need to get away from him, or else my good form will once again gain control.**_I think. I grab my hammer, as I run out of town and into the forest.

**Shadow's POV**

I watch as Dark Amy rushes away, and feel new hope rise in my heart.

"She didn't kill me..." I whisper to myself, and smile. "Amy is still in there somewhere!" I say to myself, and my hands clentch up into fists. "Amy I will find a way to turn you back to normal, I promise!" I yell, and hear a faint scream of agony.

I walk back into Amy's house, and everyone is there. My friends, and her friends. We sit in the livingroom, and I tell them about what happened. Sonic frowns, and stands up.

"We need to stop her." He says sternly, and I nod.

"I know but-"

"No, we need to kill her. Amy isn't going to be strong enough to stop the evil inside of her. We need to kill her, before she kills more innocent people!" He yells, and Shadow glares at him in pure anger.

"Do you hear yourself!? This is Amy! If we kill her, then we are killing an innocent!" I yell at him, and Knuckles stands up next to Sonic.

"Shadow, there is nothing we can do for her. I agree with Sonic." He says, and I growl. Then the both bolt out the door, and I turn to Amy's friends and Tails. They look extremely shocked, then Blaze frowns. Cream is crying, and Tails is holding her in his arms. Rouge just sits there, and is staring at the ground. I hear a distant explosion, and growl. _They are going after her..._ I realize, and look at the guys.

"I'm going to stop them from killing Amy..." I say, and they just look at me. "Even if I die trying." I conclude, and run towards the town.

**Dark Amy's POV**

Sonic and Knuckles showed up out of nowhere, and attacked me. Sonic runs at me, and his fist is flying towards my face. I backflip, and run forward. I am about to kick him, but I'm throw sideways. I slide on the ground, until I hit the edge of a broken building. I stand up, and know that Knuckles is the one who hit me. I taste iron, and wipe the blood dripping from my mouth. I then reconize a scent, and my ears lay down. _**No! Not him again! **_I think, as Shadow comes into view. He rushes over to me, and blocks me. I stare at him, and feel my head begin to turn again. _Shadow..._ My good form sighs, and I frown. I wince in pain, and fall to my knees again.

"Leave her alone!" He growls, and Sonic scowls at him.

"Get out of the way Shadow, we don't wanna hurt you-"

"But we will if we have too." Knuckles finishes Sonics sentance, but Shadow holds his ground. _Shadow help me! _The goodness in me is growing, and my dark powers are starting to fade. But it is fading slowly, _**No! I'm not letting her have full control! **_I think, but stay there and wait for something to happen. Sonic sighs, then charges at us. He kicks Shadow in the gut, and Shadow has the air knocked out of him. Knuckles runs towards me, but Shadow shoots an energy ball at him. Knuckles growls, and charges at Shadow.

**Narrator's POV**

Dark Amy watches, as Sonic and Knuckles beat up Shadow. And she feels something welling up in her heart, then she stands up. Her hands are now fists, and she is staring at the ground. She growls loudly, and Knuckles looks over at her. She glares at him in pure hatred, and raises her palm towards him. A energy ball is shot at him, and he is thrown backwards. Sonic looks at him startled, then at her. She sees Shadow unconcious on the ground, and tears fill her red eyes. She looks at Sonic, and he stares into her tear filled eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She screams, and Sonic takes a step backwards. Her dark powers leave her completly, and she turns to her normal form. She runs to him, and sees that her is barely breathing. "S-Shadow..." She whispers, and her tears fall freely. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns around. Sonic and Knuckles were staring at her, and she felt her anger boiling up.

**Amy's POV**

I stand up, and turn towards them. Tears are still steaming down my face, and I glare at them.

"You!" I growl, and they flinch. "You did this to him!" I yelled, and my voice cracked. I hears a groan, and turns aroud startled. Shadow's eyes flutter open, and I kneel down next to him. His eyes land on me, then widen.

"Amy...?" He asks, uncertainty in his voice. I nod, and he grins. "Amy!" He says, and hugs me. The hug doesn't last long, because he pulls back groaning in pain. I chuckle, and stand up. I turn to Sonic, and Knuckles.

"Carry him to my house." I demand, and they nod.

I walk into my room, and see that Shadow is still asleep. I sit down next to my bed, and sigh.

_I turned into a monster..._I realize, and wince. _I-I killed so many people... _I think, and feel horrible. I look down at Shadow's sleeping form, and smile a little. _He stayed with me, and protected me...Even when I was in my dark form. _I think, and know he had said something to me when I was in my dark form. The memory doesn't hold what he had said, but I know I wish it did. _What did he say to make me start to fight my evilness, and why can't I remember it?_ I look back down at Shadow, and smile once again. _Whatever it was, I have a feeling her will say it again...someday soon..._

**What did you think? Will she remember that he confessed his love for her, and will he ever say it again? Hope you liked the chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I don't know when my next update will be...my internet is getting turned off, and I have to forcus on my school work for a while... But I promise I will update ASAP! Until then...bye!**


	11. 11 Finally Together

**Finally Together**

**Amy's POV**

I wake up, and lift up my head. Shadow is still asleep, and I yawn. I stand up, and stretch. As I stretch I smell something discusting, and my ears lower. _Ew! I need a shower! _I think, and go to my bathroom. I close the door behind me, and undress. I get into the shower, and start to wash my long quils. I hear the bathroom door open, and peak behind the shower curtains. It was Shadow, I blush.

"S-Shadow, what are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower..." I say, and he looks at me. Then walked closer, I covered my body with the shower curtain. He lifted his hand, and stroked my cheek.

"Your really my Rose..." He murmured, and he smiled. He then blushed, and left the room. I stand there confused, but then finish my shower. I put on a pair of black shorts, and they end mid-thigh. I pull on a black tanktop, and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I pull on some black knee-high socks, and my boots. I walk out, and see Shadow is sitting on the bed. I walk over to him, and sit down. My heart is full of guilt, for the lives I took. I feel tears well up in my eyes, and try to hold them back. I feel Shadow place his hand on my shoulder, and I lose it. I turn and hug him, as I sob. He holds me, and rubs my back. I hold his shirt tightly, and continue to cry.

"I-I killed s-so many p-people." I sob, and he stiffens slightly. "I-I killed them for fun." I continue, and I tell him how I remember all of the people that I killed. "They didn't deserve it! I'm a monster!" I practically yell, and Shadow's grip on me tightens.

"Your not a monster! Never say that again! It wasn't you, it was they evil inside of-"

"Exactly! It was MY evil that killed those people! So I'm the one to blame!" I yell, and try to shove him away. He grabs my wrists, and shoves me down on the bed. He pins my legs with his, and I struggle to get free. "Let me go! I don't deserve you!" I yell, and more tears stream down my face. "I should be alone forev-" But I'm cut off by his lips crushing mine. I blush bright red, because this is only our second kiss. His eyes are shut tightly, so I close mine as well. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him closer. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth without hesitation. His hands leave my wrists, and go to my waist. One of his hands slides up my shirt, and I gasp has his hand touches my stomach. I pull back, gasping for air. His lips trail down my jaw, and to my neck. He sucks and licks at my neck, and I moan. He lifts up my shirt, and pulls it off. He looks down at my breasts. Which since I didn't put on a bra yet, were bare. He grasps one in his hand, and massages it. I moan under his touch, and he brings his lips to my ear.

"I'm make you feel deserved." He whispers, and nibbles on my earlobe. His lips return to my neck, but continue lower this time. He kisses my breasts, and I moan. He suddenly starts sucking on my right nipple, and I moan loudly. His other hand massages my left breast, and soon switchs. His hand stops massaging my breast, and travels lower. It slides down my stomach, and to my shorts. He unbuttons my shorts, and slides them down. I start to feel embarrassed, being the only one almost naked. I pull off his shirt, and run my hand down his chest. He growls, and his lips attack my neck. I pull off his pants, and accidently brush his erection as I do so. He groans, and his hips thrust towards my hand. I smirk, and grasp his erection. He gasps, and his hand touches me through my panties. I moan, and my grip on him loosens. He presses harder, and I moan louder. The he slides my panties down, and I blush. His hand returns, and plays with my wet lips. He slides a finger into me, and groans. I moan, and grip the sheets on my bed. He pumps his finger in and out of me, getting faster each time. Then he enters another finger, and goes at the same pace. I feel something building up, and moan.

"S-Shadow...I'm...g-gonna..." I gasp between moans, and he nods. Then he scoots down, and stops pumping into me. I frown slightly at the loss, them moan loudly when something takes its place. Something wet replaces his finger, and I realise that its his tongue. I moan, as he fucks me with his tongue. "I'm gonn- Ah!" I stop, as I release. I practically scream, and pant as I try to recover. He scoots back up, and licks his lips. He removes his boxers, and rubs against my enterance. I resist the urge to grab his hips, and force his penis into me. He enters me slowly, and moans as he does. Then with one quick thrust he is fully inside of me, and I moan loudly. He pulls it all the way out, then thrusts back into me. He starts to speed up, and my moans become constant. I moan his name, as I feel the warmness building up once again. He goes faster, and harder.

"S-Sha-dow!" I moan loudly as I release, and he moans and I feel something spill inside of me. He pulls out of me, and we go to my bathroom. We shower, and get dressed. I look at Shadow as we walk down the stairs of my house, and he looks back. "Shadow...I think I'm in lo-" But he presses his finger to my lips, and smiles.

"I realized something when I thought you were lost in the darkness..." He started, and looked into my eyes. "I realizes that I'm in love with you." He says, and I kiss him. I pull back and look into his eyes.

"I love you too." I say, and he smiles.

**15 years later**

"Shade! Anna! Beth! Dinner!" I yell as I finish setting the table, my three children come running in.

Anna my eldest smiles, she is seventeen. Her quils are black like her fathers, but she has pink hightlight in them. She has my green eyes, and wears my style of clothing. She has perfect control of her powers, and thankfully doesn't have a dark side.

Shade is the second oldest, and he is just learning his powers. He has black quils, and is muscular for only being thirteen. He is the splitting image of Shadow, and Shadow loves it.

And finally there is Beth, she is the youngest. She is eight, and looks just like me. Except she has red highlights in her quils.

Shadow walks into the room, and smiles at me. We eat our dinner, then go outside for a while. The kids play, and me and Shadow sit on the bench.

"I can't believe this is real." I murmur, and he smiles.

"Well believe it Rose, this is our life." He says, and kisses me lightly. He touches my stomach, and kisses it. "I can't wait until hes born." He says, and I smile.

"None of us can." I say, and kiss him. "But we have plenty of time to wait." I conclude.

My life is perfect, and there is nothing I would ever change about what has happened to me over the years. I will stay with Shadow, and I know he will always stay with me.

_Rivals at first_

_Then it turns to love_

_We will stay together_

_For our love is unbreakable_

_Nothing can tear us apart_

_I know this with all of my heart_

_This may seem like the end_

_But I know_

_Its just the begining_

**And the story is over! Sorry but I ran out of Ideas! I'll make a new Shadamy fanfiction, but I'm not sure what it will be about. Until then, this is goodbye. REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEW FANFICTION!**


End file.
